


寻常盆栽

by LyndiaFox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyndiaFox/pseuds/LyndiaFox
Summary: Shiro是一只刚刚被转化的狼人，正因某种犬科特有的过敏症而苦不堪言，于是他去寻访了Keith，一个以药理闻名的自然巫师。两人一见如故。在一次寻找根治Shiro过敏症的疗方的途中，他们在女王森林中目睹了一些怪事。
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [galaxiebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Common Houseplants](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283263) by [galaxiebot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot). 



Shiro不喜欢镇子这边石子路磨擦爪子的感觉，但是前往目的地的心情是坚定的。Shiro一路小跑，来到了一块草坪上，虽然途中有几名路人投来不加掩饰的疑惑目光，还有不止一位小朋友想要摸摸他，Shiro最终还是成功抵达了Matt和Katie所言的那间店铺的篱笆下。

他环顾着四周以及这条奇异的巷子，面前的圆形小店自一栋方方正正的建筑物前凸出来。店铺前门尽是覆满厚厚树篱的圆形窗户，仿佛一道依形而生的天然栅栏。Shiro往窗里探了探头，随即在篱笆后面变回了人身。光着屁股坐在草地上，Shiro从系在脖子上的包裹里抽出一条短裤穿上。

Shiro三两下除下包裹，解开方巾，套上长裤和T恤。虽然袖管太短了没法打结，但是Shiro相信一个自然巫师并不会介意他残缺的上肢。不过他真的需要想个方法在狼形态携带自己义肢了。最后Shiro摘掉了脖子上的项圈，将它缠在皮带上用方巾在带扣处打了个结，以此掩盖住它的存在。毕竟很难跟人们解释自己为何时时刻刻在身上戴着狗项圈，所以保持低调为好。

待着装完毕，他一边瞅着商店的橱窗一边步入店内。Matt提醒过他，店门能够通往很多地方，他当时听了似懂非懂，直到走进门才发现这间从外面看是圆形的商店里面竟然是方形的。旁边一扇足足有两个Shiro高的深棕色窗户中洒下了大片阳光，按理说这样应是朝南方向的小店，在外面看明明是朝东的。圆形窗户上嵌着厚厚的玻璃，在日光下晶莹透亮，一排排植物直接延伸到了窗台旁边。四五排盆栽每排背后都留有一条过道，从大门直通向木制柜台处。整家店闻起来是温暖土壤的气味，充满生机而不肮脏。

店里的空间大得令Shiro难以置信，抬头是搭接的天花板，低头是陶土烧制的地砖，待他再回头看向大门时还差点把脖子扭到，门框刷着好几层绿漆。透过门上的小窗，Shiro可以看见刚才穿过的小镇，草坪、树篱、鹅卵石小道俱在眼前。然后他又不由地朝高耸的前窗望去，只见浪花在沙滩上安静地起起伏伏，晴空下人们正堆着沙堡。然而，Shiro他来的地方天气阴沉欠佳，这景象到底是哪里？

“请问需要些什么吗？”Shiro被吓了一大跳，他连忙转身，目瞪口呆，差点就咬到了舌头。面前的男生比自己矮，正抱着一盆高大的尖叶子植物，身上套着厚厚的开襟羊毛衫，袖子挽起到肘部。他的手上粘着厚厚的一层黑土，泥点不时因调整花盆的位置而掉落。Shiro移不开视线，连自己是谁都忘记了，而此时这个有着一对紫色眼瞳、和他年纪相仿的男生向他凑了过来，皱着眉头，看上去有些恼火。“你来买什么东西的吗？还是说想配义肢？再往下走两户才有合适的店。”

“哈？”Shiro瞅了一眼自己的手臂，“不，我过敏。等等。”他摇了摇头，那个巫师现在看上去比起恼怒更多的是不解，“我是说，我是来买过敏药的。”

“哦。”巫师直起身子，“那你可来对地方了。我叫Keith，很高兴认识你。抱歉，呃，之前很多人跑到店里来只为看看这门是什么原理。就很烦。”

“没关系，呃，这门是什么原理？”Shiro回头看了一眼大门，又瞄了一眼窗户，而Keith走近一排植物，将那盆子摆在一组与其并不相似的植物中间，随后往Shiro这边踱来。

“我也不知道，买回来就这样了，”Keith朝Shiro耸耸肩，向柜台走去，“言归正传，你对什么过敏？”

Shiro的目光一直追随着对方，被Keith轻盈的姿态深深吸引住了。“银器，还有巧克力。对了，我叫Takashi Shirogane，你可以叫我Shiro。”

“很高兴认识你，Shiro。”Keith道。他已经开始准备药剂了，专注地端起研钵和药杵。“还有什么事项需要告诉我吗？还是说你触碰或食用过敏原之后只有瘙痒症状？”

“唔，不知道这一点重不重要，过敏是六个月前才出现的。”Shiro说。

“这样吗？那就有些奇怪了。”Keith停下手中的活儿，转头看向Shiro，“你有吃过奇怪的东西吗，或者在女王森林里做过什么傻事？”

“呃，第二类有点像，但我觉得最大的变化是我成了一个狼人。”Shiro轻轻托腮，抬头努力回忆自己过去六个月里有没有吃错东西。Keith对着药剂瓶皱了皱眉，停下了动作，耸起肩膀。

“你难道从来没有想过？就是因为变成了狼人你才对巧克力和银器过敏吗？”Keith有一瞬间看上去十分无奈，Shiro这才倒抽一口气，低声地“呃”了一声。Keith叹气，起身走向柜台，“好吧，当你有意识无意识碰到银器之后会有什么反应？”

“一般来说手会灼伤。”Shiro想起银似乎对狼人不那么友好，“但是我们族人都不受这种影响。”

Keith微微睁大了双眼，“哦，那可真是神奇了。唔，也许和你的转化情况有关。不管怎么说，问题要比常规的过敏症复杂，不过……我也许可以给你配一些短期缓释剂？”

“就算是临时的也很好了。我在餐厅工作却无法收拾餐具，搞得同事们都很反感我，”他说，“但我会被灼伤啊。”Shiro揉了揉脖子，透过茂密的植被往外看去。

“深表同情，”Keith重新坐下，“巧克力呢？这种过敏原会使你出现浮肿之类的症状吗？”

“浮肿倒没有，”Shiro说，“但是肚子会不舒服，身上到处起疹子，就算变回了狼也一样很痒。”

Keith嗯了一声，专心地调配着，“这个我应该能在一周内帮你制出永久的特效药。但是银过敏肯定得久一点了，不过做这两种药剂我都得去采集一些有特定生长环境要求的药草。”

“什么环境要求？”Shiro一问才反应过来自己在试探一个巫师的秘方，“如果你介意也可以不回答。”

“它们会生长在密林中，一般位于被狼爪刨过的树木根部，听起来很刁钻是吧，但其实我很常见到，”对方说，“治疗银元素过敏的药材则需等到满月，所以我才说需要一个月时间。”

Keith将满满的一瓶粉末倒进了研钵中，再从谈话起初就生起的火炉上的烧杯里倒出些许液体。Shiro尧有趣味地观察着，因为他的族人虽然大多数也是巫师，但他们工作时往往低调而神秘。Holt太太帮助Shiro打造义肢时就独自在工作室里闭关了一个星期，纵使她的材料中有Shiro身上的骨头，他也不被准许入内。

“你经常像这样在人前使用魔法吗？”Shiro问，歪着头看Keith将粉末与液体混合，然后拿出一个装有银片刨花的袋子。后者将刨花倒进钵内开始研磨，盯着自己手上的工作耸了耸肩。

“是的啊，”Keith说，“这只是炼金术的部分，如果别人不知道各材料的用量，那他们也偷不了我的药方。”Keith站起身向Shiro慢慢走来，指了指靠近柜台的第二排植物，“麻烦帮我在蓝色那株上摘一片叶子好吗？”

“呃，没关系，”Shiro说着后退了一步，将一片叶子扯下递给了Keith，“这，呃，很新奇。我认识的大多数巫师都不会允许外人旁观的。”

Keith简短地瞟了他一眼，回到自己的小工作台上，“那你认识多少个巫师呢，狼人先生？”

“啊，我的族人都是。”Shiro回答。Keith沉吟了一会，小心翼翼地用皮带上的小刀将那片叶子切成大小相同的七块，事成后微微一笑。

“哦，那么你是在Holt家族了？”Keith掏出一个装着空胶囊的药瓶，“如果你不是外地人的话。”

Shiro来了兴致，他对Keith点点头，“是的，Matt Holt将我转化为狼人。我和他还有Katie从很小就认识了。”他停顿了一下，轻轻地咬了下唇，又说，“他们就像我的亲生手足。”

“我很喜欢Matt和Katie。”Keith笑着从柜台上取下一个包裹，“话说，你和他们住在一起吗？”

“对，转化之后他们让我搬了过去。”Shiro瞄到了那个包裹，他之前好像在哪儿见过类似的东西，那这一定是要给Matt的了。毕竟就是他推荐Shiro来找Keith看病的。

“能把这个给Matt捎去吗？这是我帮他种的材料，可以给他做墨水用。”Keith把包裹递给恳切地点头的Shiro。装在方巾里应该刚刚好。

“当然。”Shiro回答。他接过包裹，看着Keith对他微笑的样子，自己的脸庞不禁发烫。Shiro也不知道这样大肆宣扬自己族群的名号有什么意义，但是如果这能赢得Keith的好感，那估计就是好事。

Keith开始了第二轮调配，他将叶片添加至每个胶囊中，然后填入先前研钵中的混合物。这看上去与Katie写的魔咒一样精密细致，但给Shiro的感觉却截然不同。这里更加温馨和自然，像用暖和的毛毯裹住身子，像清早雨后的晨跑。这里的感觉多么柔和，带着青草的清香，Shiro甚至想每周多来几次，仅仅为了体验这种感觉。而且他也许，恋上了这位巫师，但是他们才刚相识没多久，一切还有很多变数。

“这些，”Keith说着将装好药丸的瓶子放下，“是用来缓解银器过敏的，在你上班或接触银器之前服用。提前半个小时吃了之后应该就没事了。还有记得不要空腹。”

“好的，”Shiro接过瓶子，粗略地打量了一番，“巧克力过敏呢？”

“你能一个星期不碰巧克力吗，还是说你也要先开点缓释剂？”Keith单手托着脑袋，趴在柜台上问Shiro。

“我应该可以做到，”他回答，“太感谢你了，多少钱？”

Keith的另一只手随意一挥。“等我给你做出根治药方再说吧，不过这周记得再回来一次，我还要把三个星期的缓释剂以及巧克力过敏的药给你。”

“这样好吗？”Shiro皱起眉头，总觉得占人便宜是不对的。“至少让我为你做些什么作为交换吧？跑腿之类的？”

“不——唔，”Keith扫了Shiro眼，咬住嘴唇，“我、你可以选择拒绝，我需要为另一位客人准备一些狼毛。”

“这事儿可以，”Shiro笑了笑，“我可以让你取一些皮毛，不过能让我在这里的洗手间变身吗？”这样他就不必再躲到树篱后脱衣服了。

“当然，”Keith说，“但是要提醒你一下，我们进门的时候，你要先抬左脚然后马上右转。”

“啥？”Shiro皱眉，但是Keith已经在抬手叫他跟上了，Keith打开门抬起左脚猛地往右拐。Shiro学着做了，他学得很用力，结果还是绊了一下，跌进了走廊里，Keith低笑着在那儿等他。

“抱歉，一开始是挺难习惯的。一间房子里有那么多稀奇古怪的通道的确会造成不少麻烦，我的店铺也一样。”Keith等着Shiro爬起来，将他带到一扇门前，打开里面是一间公寓。“左手边第一扇门。别担心，这个没有机关。

“谢谢你。”Shiro摸着后脑勺笑道。待他安全抵达了洗手间，他首先确认门锁没有扣上，这样他在狼的形态也能把门拱开。整个过程是很迅速的，脱下衣服、将药包进衣服里、用方巾裹起衣服，完事。他把方巾绑在脖子上，带上狗狗项圈之后变身，利爪扣在了瓷砖上。

Shiro慢慢走到Keith面前，坐下来，尾巴平放在地上。Keith原本正在看手机，当他看见Shiro时，脸上的疑惑竟比任何一个知道他是狼人并看到他变回一条大狼的人还要明显。

“我，恕我冒昧，只是，”Keith歪着头向Shiro凑近了一点，“我是说，你有四只爪子，但是——？”他用手在右臂的位置比划了一下，说实话，如果Shiro现在还是人类形态他一定会大笑出来。

Shiro抖抖耳朵，露出一只狼最大程度上的微笑，然后对Keith开始哼唧。这是他除了嚎叫之外所有能做的事，他很努力了。Keith似乎疑虑未解，但他八成意识到了Shiro在这个形态没法给他任何实质上的回答，只好作罢，让Shiro跟着他回到店铺里。

到达之后，Keith让Shiro坐下，在后者的颈部剪下几簇鬃毛并全部装好在随手折的纸包里。在那之后，他看向Shiro的目光仍若有所思，于是Shiro夸张地将脑袋歪向一边，好让Keith能够会意。

“啊，呃，你也可以拒绝的，就是，我能摸摸你吗？”Keith看上去有点难为情，Shiro却早已心花怒放了。他都感到脸红了，真是多亏了这身皮毛。Shiro站起身点点头，朝Keith走了过去，毕竟讲真的，他现在脑子里只有两个念头：“哦哦哦挠耳朵”和“他一定要约这个巫师出去”。“噢，等一下，真的可以？”

Shiro再次点了点头，尾巴摇了起来，他控制不住呀。Keith的手从Shiro头顶开始，把对方当作狗狗一样，跪下来狂挠Shiro的脖颈。Shiro呜呜地叫着，随着Keith摸到他胸部而仰面翻过来，他躺下的样子惹得前者轻笑。Shiro喘个不停，如果是人类的模样肯定尴尬死了。

“你就像只大狗狗，超级棒。”Keith笑着结束了挠耳朵，于是Shiro翻了个身，躺平，任Keith用指甲最后一次梳过他的头。“别忘了回家的路哦，狼人先生。”

Shiro微笑着点头离开了，路上尾巴还在摇呢。他心情很好，回到Holt家马上钻进了自己房间。穿上衣服之后，他将Keith托他带的墨水原料交给了Matt，然后开始静待可能是这辈子最难熬的一个星期。他是一个缺乏耐心的人，尤其是当他对某事提起兴趣之后。

工作有助于分散注意力，很快地，他又快步走在鹅卵石道上了，这次去商店的路上甚至不再觉得地板硌脚。他再次停在树篱下，没多往里看便快速变回了人形，开始穿衣服。这次Shiro带了个更大的包来，这样他就能携带自己的义肢了，他先把义肢装上然后才穿裤子。

“其实，这边有个狗洞。”Keith靠在篱笆间的矮门上，单手撑头，笑得像一只猫咪。Shiro还没穿上上衣，但此时他只顾得来应付对方的话了。

“我，呃，你在那站了多久了？”Shiro套上衣服站起身，Keith笑着打开了门。

“别紧张，在你穿好裤子之后。”Keith自Shiro身边走过，从口袋里掏出一串钥匙。Shiro在Keith身后借机观察对方的衣物。Keith穿得比Shiro上次过来时正式多了。银色的夹克在光线下微微发亮，上面装饰着华丽的黑色钩针花边，紧凑的针脚令Shiro能清晰地辨识出花纹。

“哦不错，还好有那个。”Shiro跟着Keith走进商店，心中再次感叹了一次窗户的华丽，同时尽力回避自己在商店外裸体这个话题。“我是说，不然你不在家我就进不了门了。”

“我做的这个门只有你能在我离开时进来，”Keith说，“我猜你上次也是在外头变身的，所以打算让你省些麻烦。”

“哦，感谢你的贴心安排。”Shiro随Keith再次来到柜台前，Keith已经脱掉了银色夹克露出下面漂亮的哑光黑衬衫和金色纽扣。Shiro轻轻摸了一把后脑勺，打量着小店，“抱歉，你为我准备了那么多而我却没发现。”

“没关系。”Keith微微一笑，挽起袖子从桌上提起一个小包。他将包裹放在Shiro面前。“这是银器过敏剩下的药，治疗巧克力过敏的药要煎一会，等凉了喝，恐怕你得在这多待一会儿了，如果没问题的话。”

“可以的，我不介意，”Shiro回答，看着Keith将几包药草倒入小锅中，加入一定量清水并置于炉子上加热。“你怎么穿得那么正式？”

“事出有因，”Keith说，从后裤袋中掏出一个药包，“为了弄到抗银药的原料。不过就算是龙血的粉末也必须跑巫师协会一趟就是了。”

“龙血？是真的龙吗？Matt制作墨水一般用的都是植物替代品。”Shiro看着Keith将药包放在工作台上，然后对着一个粉笔画出的正方形敲了三下。正方形突然升起，出现了一个放着药包的小隔间。Keith停顿了一下，似乎再次确认了里面那包药的侧面写着什么才把龙血一起放了进去。他将方形按回桌上，Shiro还来不及看清，那个正方形马上又变回了原来的粉笔线。

“对，真的龙，”Keith回答，“我查了一些书，虽然我可以采用植物制的替代品，但它巩固药效的能力有限。每年不得不重新制作一次。”

Keith检查了一下煎着汤药的锅，然后盖上盖子，Shiro轻轻应了声。“抱歉让你大费周章了，”Shiro说，“我很感激，真的。”

Keith快速念了一句咒语，Shiro之前听过，稳定火焰燃烧的程度，Holt太太一直在用。然后对方转向Shiro，手肘支着靠在柜台上。“没事，协会的人固然死板，但他们喜欢我，因为我讲礼貌。虽然我并非赞同他们的每一个决策。”

“唔，那我们在药煮好之前该干点什么呢？”Shiro的视线瞟了一眼锅子又回到Keith脸上，后者随意地耸了耸肩。

“看你的想法了，煮药只需要几分钟，但是还要等它凉下来，这个时间就有点久了。”Keith说这句话的语气意有所指，眼神忽闪着落到一边，并没有维持在Shiro身上，要不是Shiro一直盯着对方，他可能根本不会察觉到。

Shiro也将手支在柜台，仔细思考着接下来的遣词用句。“嗯，既然都要等它凉下来了，不如去吃午饭吧。我很想听听你到满月那天打算做些什么。”他小心翼翼地为一起吃饭组织了一个借口，以防自己会错意。

然而，Keith的笑容加深了，“我觉得不错。这附近有家咖啡馆，这个时间应该蛮安静的。”Shiro立马答应了下来，不到五分钟，两人已经在前往咖啡厅的路上了，留下身后Shiro的汤药在慢慢降温。


	2. Chapter 2

Shiro跑向圆形小屋，身后的夕阳正西下，他快速把门推开。柜台上的Keith似乎被吓了一跳，但也并没有因Shiro匆匆从身边跑过而过度惊慌。Shiro把背包从肩上卸下来，身上还穿着工作制服。

“抱歉，月亮要升起来了。”Shiro赶忙解释，穿过Keith身后的门猛地向右拐。他希望自己没搞错，因为上次他就没进入Keith的公寓而是去到了一个牧场里。门后看到地毯令人松了口气，Shiro赶紧跑进洗手间脱掉衣服，以防自己变成狼形态把工作服全扯破。

他堪堪够时间把所有衣物塞进包里，月亮就已经升到足以对他造成影响的高度了。也就在这时他才注意到自己把洗手间的门完全扣上了。Shiro呜呜地叫着，坐在地上希冀Keith能发现他在这，毕竟他不知道在这种容纳多重空间的地方声音是怎么传导的。

就在下一秒，Keith打开了门，“门关上了？”

Shiro哼唧着表示肯定，Keith弯腰小心地捡起Shiro的包，将它挂在前门的挂钩上。然后他翻了好一会儿，把Shiro的手机找出来塞进了自己兜里。

“你还要从包里拿别的东西出来吗？”Keith看向Shiro，Shiro跟在他身后摇了摇头，Keith思索了一会儿，还是从包里找出了Shiro的项圈。他蹲了下来，斗篷披落罩住Shiro，那种感觉仿佛比坐在火炉边还温暖。Keith将项圈给他套上，顺带揉了他的耳朵一下，“这个可能需要。”

Shiro越来越喜欢以狼的形态待在Keith身边了，因为这时那个往常沉静的Keith会更多地对他碎碎念。对方解释说，因为和一个明知是人的同伴待在一起却不进行交流会很奇怪，Shiro表示理解。Keith甚至想测试一下是否有咒语能让他们暂时通过脑电波沟通，但由于他的研究大多带来的都是永久性结果，所以还是别贸然尝试的好。就算他们现在在交往，至少Shiro希望他们是处于交往状态，总是在脑子里听到另一个人的声音也太诡异了。

“我们要去一趟女王森林，”Keith说，“不知道你之前有没有去过，在那里所有魔法都会增强。你现在的感官比较敏锐，所以一旦发现什么不对劲就马上告诉我。”Keith带着Shiro沿石子路离开小店，快步穿过小镇。两人向南边Shiro居住的Holt家走去，如果中途不再改变方向，那么就意味着那个森林就是他们家背靠的那座森林。月亮低低地悬挂在夜空中，Shiro紧跟在Keith身旁，两人从收拾摊铺准备回家与好友消遣周末的小贩间穿过。人声嘈杂，小镇一如既往地欢腾热闹。

不久他们便踏上了松软的草坪，镇子这块地区由一群腐败的自然巫师所掌控，他们不干正事，成天只顾着打扮和装饰园林。每栋高塔的尖顶都向中心聚拢，仿佛一座穹顶，两人一边穿过隽秀华丽的街道，Keith一边向Shiro做讲解。这地儿几乎每一栋屋顶的石板瓦都是仿制的，据Keith所说是因为正方瓦片的形状和重量没法在圆锥形的尖顶上维持稳定，何况大多数塔顶还挂着表示各家族颜色的厚重旗帜。

“这几盆是新的，”他们经过几个缠绕着法咒的大花盆。那上面的咒语一层叠着一层，让Shiro的头都痛了起来。不知道这是因为狼形态对魔法更加敏感，还是因为满月的作用。每一盆里都是一个不同的生物群落，怪不得它们要用那么大量的魔法维护，而Keith似乎在此流连的时间比其他地方要更长。“这些算是这地区唯一有点意义的事物了。”

Keith轻轻拍了拍最后一盆花，接着他们来到了湿木地带。Shiro知道这个故事，说以前的小镇楼房干燥易燃，但是镇长却很喜欢木制的建筑，于是他请求一名强大的法师打造一种时刻充满水分却不会发霉的木材。当镇长真的带着一种潮湿的木材回来之后，全镇都震惊了，随后大家便用这种木材重建了小镇。美中不足的是，五年之后，那些木材本身没有发霉却开始散发出一股霉味，没人能找到当年制造这种木材的法师，大家无计可施。最后人们不再使用这种木材建楼了。

“难以置信有人会住在这个地方。”Keith说。他的鼻子皱了皱，似乎在说他不喜欢这种气味，不过这对Shiro来说倒不算什么，即便他是一只狼。他们走进一条曲折的街道，尽头豁然是一排排房屋和大片大片的草坪。没多久他们便路过了Holt家，两人看着那鼠灰色的墙壁和复杂精美的漆画。“你住在三楼对吧？这是Katie和Matt长大的地方？”

Shiro点点头，Keith嗯了几声。Shiro住的地方其实算是阁楼，但是有独立卫浴，他还是满意的，毕竟他和这家人没有血缘关系，而他也没有和别人同居的经验。

“唔。我还以为它会更巫师一点，毕竟他们全家都是巫师。”Keith沿着一条小岔道往树木最茂密的、远处那座山的山麓方向走去。Shiro真的想要刨根问底，究竟怎样一栋房子才会“更巫师”，但是他第一，只是一只狼，第二，被森林里树丛中的什么吸引了注意力。

他扑了上去，叼回了一只兔子，而正如他当时的感觉一样可怕，他立马咬断了兔子的脖子。这只兔子几乎在入口瞬间就死了。Keith看上去并不在意，大概能理解这是某种狼人没法控制的本能。狼人一生中第一年的满月最难熬，而每只狼的第一年满月则决定了他会是一只怎么样的狼。

“没关系。你控制不了自己，我理解。”Keith一定是看出了Shiro停下来挖洞时那愧疚的表情。后者确认了洞足够深之后，小心翼翼地把兔子放进去埋好。他很习惯这种事了，他经常和Matt一起这么做，毕竟他还处于自己的第一年。但Shiro讨厌在不是狼人的人类面前这样，即便Keith表示理解。“你慢慢来，好吧？”

Shiro摆了摆脑袋，走到Keith身边好让对方知道可以继续前进了。他不想在兔子身上浪费太多时间，虽然在他们进入树林深处之前有一场狩猎是比较好的。希望因此他能较好地在后续的行程中控制自己。

Keith拉紧了身上的斗篷，不知为何在月光下异常明亮的红色织物仿佛幽暗林间的一座灯塔。这个环境其实Shiro还挺熟悉的，毕竟他们族群经常会在满月时集体狩猎。Keith忽然停下了脚步，突兀得Shiro差点一个人就走了。

Shiro回过头，Keith正凝望着月亮，他对着树冠紧锁着眉头。“抱歉，”过了一会儿他说，“这些树在这个季节却掉了如此多叶子。我在思考这是怎么回事。我经常来这边采药，却从来没见过这么早便落叶的现象。”

这时Shiro才注意到地上有很多叶子。多到像地毯一样将小径都覆盖住了。Shiro朝Keith点了点头，后者咬着嘴唇低头看了Shiro一会，用手抚了抚Shiro的脑袋。Keith偶尔会这样做，比起对Shiro更像是在给自己一种安慰，不过Shiro也很受用。这是来自刚开始交往的对象的温柔触摸，虽然他们还处于相互了解阶段。他和Keith在一起了，至少Shiro希望他们是这种关系，虽然他们从来没有公开谈论过这件事，但他们确实花费大量时间陪伴彼此。

“保持警惕好吧？精灵女王只会对其他魔法生物保持中立，”Keith说，随着他们继续深入，小径变得越来越狭窄，“她和她父亲一样善良，但并不代表她不会发怒。”

Shiro呜呜了两声，Keith笑了笑带头拐进另一条岔路，再小幅度地向右连拐两次。随后他们再向左拐了一次，一路上Shiro都小心翼翼地嗅着他们走过的路，以备必要时没有视野也可以返回。这是他成为狼人之后获得的天赋。Holt家人曾经告诉过他，这是一种多加善用即可无往不利的感官能力。需要勤加练习，他便可保证自己和Keith的安全。

当面前出现一条全新的小道时，他们已经行至了密林区。新的小路横穿过原来那条，Keith走了上去，沿着人造楼梯和着身旁的树木一同往山麓攀上。四周很安静，让人不舒服的那种安静，Shiro开始明白Keith为何执意带上他了。他们进入得越深，挡住月光的树杈就越多，林子也越阴暗。叶隙间投下的月光使一切都绿得渗人。作为狼人的Shiro虽然有着卓越的夜视力，但连他也越来越难以分辨入眼的每一个形状了。

“稍等一下，”这里已经黑得Shiro都快要无法看清Keith的红斗篷了。“请让牢固的契约给予我们强韧的纽带。”这不像Shiro听过的任何咒语，但是当Keith的手碰了碰Shiro的项圈再收回去时，一条金色的绳索出现了，它发出的微光恰好能够提供些许照明。“我不能用魔法变出提灯。因为这里精灵的法力更强大，会令魔法无效化。这只能做个替代用。”

Shiro无法直接开口，于是只好贴近对方，用蹭腿的小动作告诉Keith自己没问题。他们继续向阶梯尽头走去，在这片令人不安的绿意中行走似乎格外漫长。Keith停下的时候，Shiro的爪子都发疼了，一束月光打在一颗从沙土小道旁微微凸出的石头上。

“啊，应该是它了，”Keith说着，跪在石块旁拿出工具小心地挖掘了起来。“请帮我注意四周。这有可能是陷阱，但我们还是要试一下。”

虽然Keith看不见，但Shiro仍点了点头。他时刻关注着Keith周围，准备好应对各种情况。如果Shiro对自己再诚实一点，他其实已经感觉到了远方正在堆积的魔力，那使他的脑壳发疼，可是他却认为自己只是太累了，他们行走了太长时间，是森林使他草木皆兵。他该早点提醒Keith的，但是直到一道银光自空中射来，他才意识到应该相信自己的直觉？有什么明亮又强大的东西正破空朝他们飞来，那东西没有停下来的意思，光芒越来越亮，逐渐化为了人类或是精灵的形状。是两个正在战斗的身影，不管是不是精灵，他们的法力太强了，让Shiro突然间头痛欲裂。Shiro开始放声大吼，力图把那个不断接近的东西赶走。

Keith抬起头，Shiro看了他一眼，又转身对着空中的两个人影大叫了起来。他也不知道这是否有用，但仍旧尽力地用吼叫吸引对方的注意。可那两人似乎正打得难分难解，没有心思理睬Keith和Shiro。Shiro挡在Keith身前，用一切办法将对方护在了身后。

“我们得走了。”Keith说，但为时已晚。银色和紫色两道闪光朝他们飞来，巨大的风压将他们顺带吹飞。Keith紧紧抓住绳子，而Shiro在空中不停地翻滚，战斗的余波将他们轻易掀翻，Shiro简直分不清东南西北，他的脑袋被疼痛和各种刺激搞得天旋地转。

强风将两人卷入了密林深处，Keith不知何时抓到了Shiro，将他按在胸前以免两人甩得太远。风力之强，两人一直被带着飞了好长一段路，Keith迅速念动咒语，抵挡他们飞过树丛时的摩擦，最后他们掉进了一块空地。

他们终于着地了，而银色和紫色两个人影裹携着强风直坠入湖中。Keith抓住Shiro，把他推到了树丛后面。Keith的咒语变了，这次咒语Shiro听过，小时候Pidge闯祸后用来躲藏的咒语。

Keith紧紧地抓着他，还有那根绳子，而Shiro起身靠在Keith胸前好看向湖面。原来莹蓝剔透的湖水变成了浑浊的褐色，最后随湖心一个身影升起而染成紫黑色，这不是银色那个人。那人脚边的湖水在沸腾蒸发，而他在湖面上行走如履平地。那个人很高，几乎是Shiro的两倍，没有其它的词好来形容，只能说他很危险，即便对于Shiro这种并非弱不禁风的人或是狼人来说也是。

这个人影给人的感觉异常不祥，Shiro分不出他是人类还是精灵。他的脸庞棱角分明，皮肤呈深灰色，和瞳孔一样反射着紫色的光。那个虎背熊腰的家伙刚从小湖里出来，身上粘的水便开始自动蒸干。那对三角吊眼与这片树林一样泛着诡异的光。那双眼睛是紫色的，聚焦在了Keith和Shiro藏身的树丛上。

“我想你们应该明白最好不要把事情说出去。我可没时间应付区区凡人。”他说道。不知道他做了什么，身边的雾气变得像是魔法云烟一样，对方的双眼也不再闪光了。他的眼珠是黄色的，瞳孔依旧为紫色。Keith抓紧Shiro的项圈，Shiro在Keith身前扑腾着低吼。“滚。”

只见对方手腕一翻，Keith和Shiro便再次弹飞了出去。这次没有保护咒语，两人纠缠着直穿过树林，被枝丫划得遍体鳞伤。最后他们撞在了一棵树的枝杈凹口上，一棵粗壮的参天古木。待Shiro睁开眼睛，月亮已经来到天空的另一边了。

Keith挨着大树昏睡着，脑袋不安地微微前后晃动，口中也喃喃有词。Shiro爬起来，脑中第一个念头便是把Keith唯一露在外的脸部舔得湿湿的。最后对方被弄醒了，Keith一个激灵，可被吓得不轻。

“噢，谢天谢地还好是你。”Keith叹了口气，俯下身，而此时Shiro忽然感觉到月亮的存在感减少了，周遭的环境亮了起来。“哇喔，太阳都升起来了，”Keith轻咳了一声直起身，“怎么搞的？我们出门多久了？”

Shiro摇摇头，他慢慢环顾了一周，找到了一个遮挡视线的树丛，在后面变回了人身。虽然没有衣服，但他急需和Keith交流。“昨晚我们看到的是什么？”他脱口而出，Keith叹了口气。

“不清楚，但我猜是两只精灵在战斗，不过他们，实在太强大了。”Keith靠在树干上，Shiro只能看见对方咳了一声又晃了晃脑袋的模样。“需要我帮你找些衣服吗？感觉这个点不依靠你的嗅觉也能找到回去的路了。”

“好。”Shiro摸了摸头发，打了个冷颤，今天早上真冷啊，树林里更是幽凉。Keith快速念了个咒语，闭着眼睛来到了对方身后，那叠从Keith公寓Shiro背包里传送来的衣服就掉到了Shiro头上。Shiro被逗乐了，拾起运动裤穿上。有时候多带一条内裤太麻烦，宽松的外裤倒能凑合一会儿。“谢谢。”

他穿好上衣起身，Keith仍然紧裹着斗篷望着别处。“起码我们得到了想要的东西，但我实在不能理解昨晚看见的景象，”Keith咳嗽着扯紧了斗篷，“而且晚上露宿在外，我好像感冒了。”

“我也毫无头绪，”Shiro走到Keith身边，“但是我俩都还活着。这应该是最重要的。”

“你说的对，咱们走吧。”Keith疲惫地瞧了眼正从枝头飘落的树叶。“回去的路上吃点东西？”

“好，正好吃早餐了。”Shiro握住Keith递过来的手，对方另一只手仍牢牢地抓着身前的斗篷。Keith一路上都在发抖，有几次甚至咳得不得不停下脚步。直到他们最终来到离Holt家几条街远的小咖啡厅并点上一杯热茶之后，Keith的情况才有所缓和。

在他们用餐的过程中，回忆起树林中发生的事变得越来越困难，仿佛他们只是做了一个被银色和紫色闪光袭击的噩梦而已。Shiro虽然对被大风吹起有朦胧的印象，却不记得Keith所讲的空中飞行的过程了。

很快他们便不再讨论这个话题，专注于眼前的食物了。Shiro的是两块蘸了枫糖浆和黄油的厚松饼。两人共享一碟培根和香肠，他们狼吞虎咽着，一坐下来便发现自己饿极了。

Holt太太走进餐厅的时候，Keith正将煎蛋卷塞进口中，Holt太太穿着羊毛大衣，手上握着一根紫水晶魔杖。她很快看到了两人，于是摆出一副“职业”的严肃表情向他们这桌走来。Shiro知道当她每次准备与外人交谈时都会这样，毕竟她是巫师协会的高层，她向Keith走去时往往都会是这个表情。这是两名成年巫师之间表示尊重的一种形式，Keith也马上放下叉子站起身。

“真高兴你们俩都没事，”Holt太太停下来捧住Shiro的脸，担忧地打量了一会儿才将手落在他肩上，“你们都没受伤。昨晚注意到那些闪光了吗？”她现在表现得更像一个受惊的母亲，她将Shiro视如己出，却没怎么见她对Keith这样。她会尊重Keith的私人空间。在遇到Keith以及看见Holt太太与Keith互动之前，Shiro一直以为她对待所有三十岁以下的人都像对小孩子一样呢。

不管怎么样，没人听懂她说的是什么意思。两人歪了歪头，交换了一个眼神，Keith再转头面对对方，“闪光？是怎么一回事？”

“啊，那就好。”太太松了口气，“这么说你们昨晚在树林里没遇到什么奇怪的事？”

“至少我不记得有。”Shiro又看了Keith一眼，突然觉得脑袋痛了起来。说明附近有人施展了强力的魔法，不过也有可能是因为外头在搞施工。

“没有，”Keith回答，“我们找到了需要的药草，然后……怎么回来的路花了那么长时间？”

Shiro眉毛簇紧望了Keith一眼，脑中却一片空白。“不知道。我感觉我们找到之后就马上返程了呀。”两人都皱起了眉头，Holt太太看上去却毫不在意。

“如果没有看见那两只精灵打架的闪光，那你们有可能只是在森林里迷路了。要说女王森林复杂得像个迷宫倒也不奇怪。”她对两人温和一笑，怜爱地抚了抚Shiro的后脑勺。“你们安全回来了，这是最重要的。”

“我想你说得对。”Keith看上去还是心烦意乱，而Holt太太跟他们再说了一句慢慢吃之后就离开了。Shiro有种不对劲的感觉，他直觉他们应该再回到树林里去。这就像有人强迫他回头，拉着他的头发往那个方向扯的那种刺痛感一样。但是如果昨晚真的有两只精灵在争斗，那么他们恐怕很长一段时间都不会想再靠近那边了。

Keith先吃完了，边咳嗽边等待Shiro。回家的路上他们在一家茶叶店稍作停留，这是方圆十英里之内唯一一家Keith认同他们泡茶方式的店，还好他们可以通过一个布置在小巷里的超长魔法通道到达该处。路上的用时很短，当他们回到Keith的小店前，一切似乎回归了正常，除了Keith和Shiro吻别后还咳个不停之外。


	3. Chapter 3

Keith的咳嗽一直好不了。春去，夏至，秋来，转眼间又快到冬天了。Keith的植物长势越来越差，无论Shiro多么悉心地照顾它们，给它们浇水、保暖，它们还是在Shiro眼前渐渐枯萎了。Shiro放下了一切，一心一意地帮助Keith维持商店的运作。多亏了Keith的妙手，Shiro早已摆脱了过敏的烦恼，但是生活的忧愁不减反增，仿佛自身的健康问题已经转变为了害Keith染上这种顽疾的愧疚。

“这绝对不是你的错。”Keith坐在商店的柜台后面，身上紧紧裹着一张毯子。这周他的状态好多了，似乎一切都在开始好转，店里也来了很多生意。大约上个月Holt一家终于同意Shiro去别的地方住了，只要他在满月时回去就行。在他成为狼人的第一年，Shiro一直被当作有宵禁的孩子一样看管，他也很感谢他们对他的照顾。“真的，Shiro，我不是因你而生病的。很快我就能查出病因了。”

Shiro叹了口气，“我明白。只是我在想。我们也许可以从一个不同的角度来分析。”他挺了挺身子，看上去煞有其事，说实话，如果在他背后摆一块布告板，外加许多用线连接的报纸的话，他还真像一个阴谋家。Keith跟他也说过。往常大多数时候Shiro的直觉都挺准确的，但这次Keith的好奇中还夹带了一些谨慎。

“嗯哼？”Keith将工具放到一旁，交叉起双臂。

“我觉得，也许我们不应该执着于减轻病症的方法，而是该努力回忆那一个晚上究竟发生了什么。”Shiro爬到柜台上，微微躬身坐着，“不是说我不想让你康复，我只是觉得那样也许能获得你为何会生病的线索。”

“嗯。”Keith不紧不慢地说，Shiro仿佛能看到Keith脑内的小齿轮怎样转啊转，“唔，我觉得这并非不可行。一个记忆咒也许可以抵消树林里消除我们记忆的魔法的效果。”

“你觉得有用吗？”Shiro跟着Keith跳下桌往商店后台走去，他们穿过门后轻快地往左一转来到了Keith的工作间。房间里很暖和，墙壁是木制的，上下皆被植被与紫外线咒语所覆盖。咒语长期萦绕的感觉令Shiro从颈部到脑壳都发疼了起来。不过，就算身处不是写满咒文的地方他也偶尔会头痛。也许都怪压力太大了吧。

“有，只要找出正确的咒语。”Keith抬手从书架上拿书，毯子随着他的动作滑了下来。他没有管毯子，直接跨过它坐到了房间中间，手上拿着粉笔，书本摊在地上。“这个咒语很强力，你能把那边的灌木搬过来吗？”

Shiro一边听着Keith咳嗽着解释，一边遵照指示做了。两人将灌木移动到Keith画好的圆圈中心。圆圈不算很大，但对方还是让Shiro变成了狼形坐在右手边的粉笔线上。Shiro现在只是一只帮不上忙的四脚兽，于是他只好乖乖坐着静待Keith布置完毕。

“一动也不要动，好吗？”Keith咳嗽了一声，整顿好状态坐在与Shiro相对的地方。他很快开始念起了咒语，法阵中央的灌木随之不住生长，最后颜色变得鲜红，燃起了火焰。Keith似乎习以为常了，他不停催动着咒语。受法术影响，Shiro脑中逐渐感到不适，坐立难安，但他不会动。一动也不动。

不一会儿那株植物便燃起了熊熊大火，最终烧得泛白塌陷了下去。Keith的嘴唇不停念出咒语，在Shiro猜测要接近末尾时更是加快了速度，最后连盛装灌木的瓷花盆都着了起来。突然间，Shiro脑中一阵剧痛，所有的记忆，至少是所有能找回的记忆通通涌入了脑海里。

他能看到与另一只精灵战斗的恐怖身影，他能感受到那种渗入骨髓的恐惧，以及拼死保护Keith的决心。然后他感觉自己撞到了树上，然后他又被强风吹得乱飞、Keith拉紧了拴住两人的绳索。Shiro急促地喘着气，所有记忆杂乱无章地一股脑灌进来使他不住地反胃，脑子仿佛要炸开一样。他向前倒去，脑袋磕破了花盆。流血了，他还惊魂未定，反应过来时Keith已经把他翻了过来，俯身舔了舔他额前的伤口。随后，Keith又将一块叶片贴在他的伤口上。

“天啊，对不起。”Keith惊慌道，“这对你来说可能太猛烈了。”

Shiro一脸疑惑地盯着对方，自己是全裸的。他都不记得自己是什么时候变回人类的了。不过还好这里没有外人。“没事，”他喃喃道，“就是头痛加重了。”Shiro笑着对Keith比了个大拇指，而Keith恼火地叹了口气。

“怎么可能没事，你刚刚变回了人身，还在花盆上磕破了脑袋。”对方的肩膀放松了下来，用叶子在Shiro头上好好抹了抹才拿掉。“你想起什么了吗？”

Keith咳嗽着把Shiro扶起来，顺便给他拿来了裤子，然后二人暂时就坐在地板上。Shiro需要点时间缓缓，所以也不讲究，Keith随手给他泡了杯茶。虽然Keith看上去也相当疲惫，但他们仍然撑着先把自己在施咒期间回想起的记忆相互交流了一番。

它们大致的共同点都是：两人被卷入了战斗、战斗的双方一个很可怕一个是银色的、树上的叶子少了很多。他们分析了很久，热茶已经变得微凉，最后他们得出结论，这也许说明能治好Keith的药材必须要回到树林中采集才行。于是Keith仔细地将Shiro需要收集的药草的根叶模样画了下来，列成清单。

希望这样能彻底解决问题，Shiro从鹅卵石路向女王森林一路小跑而去，他的头痛长久以来第一次减轻了。起码那个从后颈辐射到脑子的痛感消失了，而他的太阳穴处还有些隐痛，那是在花盆上磕的。不管怎么说，这是他走进树林时的感想，他沿那晚和Keith看见闪光的小路走去。

待他足够深入之后，Shiro变回了人形，装上义肢并快速穿好了衣服。没过多久他便忙活了起来，小心地摘取药草的根茎和叶片。包裹很快装得鼓囊囊了，但清单上的任务还有很多。当他向之前目击战斗的方向走去时，忽然感到有一股力量在拉着他越靠越近。这种感觉并不自在，于是他抗拒着，将注意力集中在Keith的嘱托上。

“哦不，您会错意了。”那个声音，听起来还挺友善的？但Shiro还是被吓了一跳，伸手护住自己的背包，因为那可能是治好Keith的唯一方法。“你真该把那个混血巫师一起带来。”

一个女孩双手叉腰站着，身后扇动的翅膀散发着微光，脸上却是不甚满意的神情。她长得很漂亮，眼中熠熠有光。随后Shiro才注意到对方的瞳孔是粉色的，还未及细细思索他便下意识地拉开了距离。他可不想被一只精灵拐走，再也不能回到他生病的男友身边。

“别跑，我不会伤害你的，但是你应该带上那个巫师过来！”她交叉双臂怒道，比之前更加恼火了，“都不知道我为什么要跟你说这些。真希望人类不会一走出森林就把一切忘了。想向外界求助也太难了。”

“但我是狼人啊？”Shiro说完马上就后悔了，因为对方有一瞬间露出了气到想打人的表情。Shiro站直身子企图表现得更自然，即使他的心中正担忧自己再也见不到Keith了，“抱歉，我实在不知道你在说什么。你需要什么帮助吗？”

对方的翅膀垂了下去，气势不再那么咄咄逼人，“森林正在死去，而唯一强大到能够拯救我们的人是几个月前和你一起来的那名巫师。我一直在尝试呼唤你们。”

“是你让Keith得病的吗？”他问。而对方摇摇头，抱起了双臂，Shiro突然间产生了一股怜爱之情，希望能帮助到对方更多。她看上去多么惊慌不安，她的形象在Shiro眼中仿佛变得幼小了许多，虽然对方身姿挺拔，眼神也很坚定。

“他是自然巫师，植物越是衰败，他便越是虚弱，”她说，“很抱歉，你们的药方也不会起作用的。”

Shiro低头看着自己收集来的药材，他把背包扣好。“告诉我发生了什么，我知道自己会忘记，但是请告诉我，我会想法子回到这里来的。”对方面上将信将疑，但还是开始向Shiro讲述起一个曲折的故事，她帮Shiro提包，努力将各种细节都灌输进后者脑子。Shiro不确定这能否行得通，仿佛一层精灵魔法的烟幕又蒙在了原本施加在他脑海中的森林的魔法之上。

Shiro站在树林边缘，隔着最后一段路往外看。他已经需要很努力才能忆起那个故事了。于是Shiro掏出一支笔将对方的名字写在手臂上，希望能起作用。

“你还记得你的任务吗？”她问，神色紧张地看向Shiro。说实话他已经不记得多少了，但他不想这样告诉对方，于是他选择点点头。

“我会尽最大的努力的。”只见对方的肩膀明显塌了下去，她似乎不那么有信心。Shiro可以的，他相信自己。

“我信不过你，”她说，“很抱歉，虽然现在是我在求助于你。”她牵起Shiro装有义肢的手，对着掌心轻轻吹了口气，Shiro顿时感觉头昏得像失血过多。她将一颗宝石放在了Shiro的手中，义肢开始发出紫色的光，随后又恢复了原本的木制模样。Shiro觉得自己可能失神了几秒，他后退几步，背部撞在了树干上。“保管好它。”

Shiro的脑袋突突地阵痛着，那个精灵已经消失不见了。他虽然心里有某种奇怪的感觉，不过还是踏上了回Keith小店的路，途中经过Holt家顺了些止痛片，一路不断重复着要转告Keith的话。

当他走进小店时，Keith正坐在柜台后面的工作台上，几乎是在咳嗽的同时将茶水一饮而尽。看见Shiro回来了，Keith笑着说，“嗨，宝贝。都找到了吗？”

所有思绪都在此刻跳出了Shiro的脑子，他把背包放在柜台上。“靠，”Shiro皱起眉头，他的眉毛拧在了一起，一边努力回忆一边抓紧了背包，“没有找齐，但这是有原因的。”

Keith看上去有点担忧，他拽紧肩上的毯子站起来，“你没事吧？如果没有全部找到也没关系，主要是你能平安回来。我知道森林有多么凶险。”

“不是，有个，”Shiro皱眉，不自觉地望向自己的手臂，但是义肢上上下下什么都没有，“有些很重要的事情需要告诉你。有人在森林里让我来告诉你的。”

“你在森林里遇到了人？”Keith现在看上去是极其忧虑了，Shiro能够理解。在林子里遇到某人一定是遇到了精灵，但是不知为何，Shiro却记得对方并不危险。他再次查看自己的手，仿佛他本应该在上面写过什么一样，而后Keith小心翼翼地捧起了他的手掌。“这是什么？”

他将Shiro的义肢翻过来，拇指轻抚之后，只见Shiro的掌心迸发出一道火花。火花传遍了伸展开的手臂并诞生出一株只有一片宽大叶片的幼芽。Shiro吐了吐舌头，Keith端详了好一会儿，然后看向对方寻求答案。“我也不知道。”Shiro说。

那棵植物晃了两下便枯萎了，缠作一团凋零了。Shiro对此一窍不通，只希望这不会影响到他义肢上的魔法。Keith还是忧心忡忡的样子，他看了眼自己种的植物，从柜台走下来到它们之间。他用手摸了摸，又四处查看了一下，然后回头对Shiro皱起眉。“你确定都有按照我给你的流程照顾它们，是吗？”

“那当然，”Shiro说，“抗旱植物每周一浇水、周五添沙子，蓝盆子的一天浇两次，绿盆子的一天三次，扁平瓷盆的两天浇一次。抗旱植物每月施一次肥，其他的每周施一次。我用的也是你在后院标记的那些肥料。”

Keith皱起眉头，“那它们不应该死得那么快啊……”

“如果他们不应该枯死，那又是怎么回事？”Shiro歪了歪脑袋，他将掌心的花拔掉，双臂交叉。手上只留下很小一块粉色的痕迹。

“魔法的平衡出了问题。”Keith加快了脚步，他咳嗽着绕回了柜台后面。走到书桌前，他按了按白色的粉笔线将隐藏的暗格升起来，取出好久之前为了治疗Shiro的过敏症而存放的龙血。将东西倒入研钵，Keith盯着那堆干裂的血粉瞪大了眼睛，“它变质了。”

“嗯？”Shiro又跟往常一样迷惑了，不过往常Keith会停下来耐心讲解。现在的Keith猛咳了一声，手颤抖着从架子上取下一个瓶子，将瓶内液体倒在了龙血上。Shiro感觉脑袋更疼了，再一次有种被人抓着后脑的感觉。仿佛他的头骨被一根线与某物相连着，而某人正在往那边拽他。

“龙血是不会变质的，除非发生了很糟糕、很糟糕的事情，”Keith的喉咙更加不舒服了，而Shiro的头痛也愈加严重，“我们，我们要想办法纠正它。”Keith现在咳得几乎喘不上气，Shiro上前扶住他。他扶着Keith回到公寓，轻轻让他躺在床上。

Keith的病情越来越糟了，Shiro给他盖被子时他整个身子一直抖个不停，Shiro只好变成狼，趴在Keith胸前为对方取暖。只能出此下策了。Keith发烧了，他咳嗽着低头望向Shiro，手指温柔地抚过Shiro的耳朵。

“我们需要回到树林里去，”他咳着说，“我挺得住，没事的。”

Shiro却没多少信心，想起那天进入树林的经历，他的耳朵便耷拉了下去。他只有一点点记忆了，而自己的脑袋又痛得要死，他的男友也每况愈下。Shiro需要做些什么，这时他脑后的那阵拉力又回来了。他们要回到森林里，他们要回到目击那两只精灵战斗的地方，他似乎一直都知道该这样，但却从未听从过自己的直觉。

他向Keith发出呼呼声，Keith似乎明白了这是不能着急的事情，就算他想立马动身也太虚弱了。

大约一周过去了，Keith的情况不仅没有好转，反而更差了，最后，Shiro终于决定不再束手观望Keith垮下去。他收拾了一个小背包，将Keith裹在厚厚的斗篷里背在背上。

Shiro又踏上了鹅卵石路，烧得迷迷糊糊的Keith在他身后咳嗽着说着胡话。Shiro希望自己做出的不是错误的决定。Keith小店南边街区的植物都蔫了，地上寸草不生，就连Holt家后院向阳处的植被也都枯萎了。他们必须得赌一把了，这是Shiro唯一的选择。


	4. Chapter 4

Shiro的气息越来越粗重，他调整了一下背上Keith的位置，已经可以看见森林的入口了。Keith身子死沉死沉的，Shiro希望他只是睡着了而已。

Shiro开始沿着上次和Keith走过的小径进入森林，就算他不知道这是不是去湖边最近的路也没办法了。步履蹒跚地走在泥泞小路上，Shiro真希望自己当时记得在这寒冷的晚冬里多带一件外套。还好，Keith的身体一直散发着热量，即便他还在病中。但是也不容乐观，Keith烧得越来越厉害，Shiro害怕他的时间已经不多了。

Shiro尽全力不去惊扰Keith，但是随着太阳逐渐沉入远端的地平线，他的脚底越发酸疼，因为多出了怀中Keith的重量而更走不快了。但至少他还能感受到Keith的呼吸，可是这条路仿佛没有尽头一样。Shiro担心他们会在森林中迷路，而那阵头痛和呼唤他的靡靡之音自始至终就是个陷阱。

他来到了当初Keith为Shiro的银器过敏药剂采集药材的地方。他看着那个崭新的圆坑，Keith就是在此挖出草药的。土坑还没被填上，他之所以盯着看，就是因为这个坑等到现在早该被自然填满了。他不太清楚从这里怎么走到湖边，上次他们是被两只精灵的战斗给卷过去的。

Shiro深呼了一口气，目光钉在地面，努力回忆当时他们飞去的方向，然而那时他实在是被吹得头昏脑胀。他又深呼了一口气，此时右手传来的隐隐钝痛加上脑海里的嗡嗡声似乎在指引方向，树林仿佛变成了一个漩涡，而远处有一个轻柔的声音告诉他，他走对了。他还要再往前。就是这条路。再多走几英里。救救这个巫师。救救这片林子。

他的脑袋突突直跳，这条小路越来越不像一条小路而更像一个永无止境的迷梦。视线里皆是黑压压的一片绿色，阳光快要消失了。他能为Keith提供的最后一丝热量即将完全落到地平线以下，Keith只能颤抖哼哼着抓紧Shiro的衣服。Shiro感到躁郁不安，纵使他马不停蹄一刻也没有歇，同时他的头也痛得更加难受了。

“这哪儿，”Keith咳嗽着打了个寒战，靠向Shiro耳边，“我们在哪？总感觉，好暖。”Shiro看向对方，调整了下姿势让两人的额头贴近好试探Keith的体温。似乎有一些好转了，虽然也有可能是心理作用，但Keith的体温比起之前更接近Shiro的温度了。“这些树怎么都枯了？”

Shiro停了下来，从现在站着的地方看去，四周的树木竟然都是秃的，树枝卷曲着，像完全死去了一样断裂开来。小路两旁的树丛都只剩下空壳子，连最顽强的藤本植物也变成了褐色，从攀附的树干上剥落了下来。“我们在女王森林里面。我能想出来救你的办法只有这个了。”

可以听见Keith吞口水的声音和无力的哼哼，“可靠的计划。真希望你作出决定的时候我是醒着的。”他难受地皱起了脸，在Shiro怀里动了动，“能放我下来吗？我感觉，我感觉好像有东西在呼唤我。”

“好的，”Shiro说，小心地把Keith放下。Keith踉跄了一下，他走在Shiro前头，双手自然地将斗篷裹得更紧。Shiro紧跟在对方后面，伸出双手防止Keith跌倒。“这样做真的好吗？”

看着Keith小心地往一排枯树走去，Shiro心里浮现出不祥的预感。Keith只对他点了点头，便带他踏上了一条与其说是路更像枯木林中沉淀了数周的脚印小道。他们顺着脚印没走几米便来到了一处开阔地，空地中央有一潭泥泞的湖水，在月光下泛着绝望的气息。

“是这了，”Keith望着湖水中央，深吸了一口气，“有人在湖里。”他跑了起来，一边靠近湖岸一边念念有词，连Shiro都来不及拉住他。

“Keith，你发着烧不能下水。”Shiro追了上去，抓住了Keith抛下来的斗篷。看到Keith在水面上行走，Shiro松了口气，Keith在开始的试探过后，又全速朝湖中心跑了起来。Shiro也想跟过去，却很快在齐膝的污水中停了下来，他远远地看着Keith停下瘫坐在湖中心，那里可是湖水最深的地方。“Keith！”

Keith回头瞅了他一眼，朝他伸手一扬便把Shiro提出了水面，Shiro感觉双脚如同踩在地面上一般平稳。Shiro赶忙向Keith跑去，气喘吁吁地在他身边停下来，Keith的手已经伸进水里了。“你来帮我一下。”他的嗓音干涩，正因努力将什么东西拽出水中而呼吸紊乱。Shiro也将手探了进去，抓住Keith拉着的东西。他很快分辨出了形状，虽然湖水污浊不能视物，但他知道那是某人的手臂。两人一起用力，水下那人的另一只手也紧紧地抓住了他们俩。

这就像要把靴子从大雨过后的泥坑中拔出来一样，两人使出了浑身力气却仿佛毫无进展。还好过了一会对方的头露了出来，Shiro和Keith将他的身子也拽出了污水，对方大口呼吸着，整个人倒在了两人身上，他的眼睛很大，瞳孔是蓝粉色的。

“我还以为自己要死在这儿了。”那个精灵揉了揉脸，颊下的银色胎记让Shiro对他的身份有了某种猜测。精灵抖了抖蓝色的翅膀，低头往手上一看，只见他吓了一跳，害怕地丢开Shiro的义肢跪坐在地上。

Shiro马上捡起义肢，擦拭了几下重新安回原位。“这是假的。”

“哦。”那个精灵呆呆地愣住了，他一脸疲惫地念了句咒语，将三人身上的泥点都洗掉，湖水也从精灵被救出的位置开始变得澄澈了。他微微打着颤，眼神扫过四周再回到Keith和Shiro身上，“混血儿和狼人？”Keith望望Shiro又望望自己，样子比前一会儿明显更迷惑了。“我还以为——”

“Lance！”精灵听到声音马上回过头，惊讶地看见另一只精灵，Shiro之前遇到的那只，猛地扑进了他怀里。Keith吃惊地呼了一声，看着两人抱在一起相互依偎着，“我的王子！你没事了！”

Shiro用手肘推了推Keith，对方看起来似乎知道这两个卿卿我我的精灵是什么身份。更重要的是，Shiro需要提醒Keith那个让他们浮在水面上的咒语快要失效了，大家正在逐渐陷入水中。原本泥泞的湖水现在越来越干净了，岸边甚至泛起了波光。但即便如此Shiro也不想变成落汤鸡。

“精灵女王，”Keith的话令Shiro心里咯噔了一下，“之前你在这儿看见的就是她吗？”Shiro点点头，Keith手势一动，巩固好使大家浮在水面上的魔法。

“Allura，你不该到这里来，”Lance眼睛猛往天上望去，“哦不。”其他人也随之看去，只见天空变成了黑色，一个紫色的身影向月亮的方向升起，挡住了原本便很微弱的光芒。

Shiro立马站起挡在Keith身前，后者靠在Shiro背后，一只手搭在他肩上，注视着那个越来越接近的魁梧人影。“那家伙是谁？”Shiro看向旁边两只精灵，他们似乎是自己这一边的。Lance也已站了起来，和Allura肩并肩面对逼近的敌人。

Lance没有余裕回答，手臂一伸，一把优雅精致的左轮手枪出现在他的掌心。Allura也没有看过来，只见那人影将手摊开，动作如同在召唤某物一样。“Allura，他要过来了。”Lance低声说，瞟了她和Shiro一眼，“你的东西，别让他得手。”

Shiro低头瞧着自己的手，那隐隐钝痛又发作了，一颗紫色的宝石浮现在他掌心。他感到自己的手和那块宝石一块被往敌人那吸过去，于是他做出了此时最明智的决定，“Keith，把我的衣服割开。”他马上变回了狼形态，而Keith虽然震惊，但仍立刻把Shiro的衣服划开了。

“这几个低劣的凡人身上有一直属于我的东西。聪明的小姑娘Allura，你可又把他们引回我身边了呢，”树林子被精灵的声音震得哗哗作响，Keith握住匕首做好会战准备，此时的湖水已经完全洁净一新了。“你的爱人似乎比这个王国更重要嘛。”

“我才是合法继承人，Zarkon。”就像Lance的手枪一样，Allura也是同样一扬手，一柄细剑就出现在了手中。Zarkon哈哈大笑，用手勾了勾，再次呼唤Shiro掌中的宝石，Shiro的前爪被诡异的力量往对方那边拉去，但他死死地将脚掌踩进地里，低吼了起来。宝石是他的，他不会让Zarkon夺走它。魁梧的精灵朝他们冲来，Shiro在Keith腿边弓起身子。对方的翅膀是紫色的，上面闪烁着像雷电一般的弧光，在他的拳头即将打到Keith时，一颗子弹穿透了他的手腕。Lance现在在Zarkon的另一侧，左轮高举面对他们。愤怒的Zarkon裹着烈风转而朝Lance袭去，而这时Allura的细剑卷住了他的手臂将其往回拉。她尝试拉倒Zarkon，她的剑变得像鞭子一样，但护手处却明显仍然是剑柄。

“你没有统治才能！”Zarkon拽住鞭子，反手将Allura用力扯过来，一拳打在她的肚子上，不费吹灰之力。Lance惊呼了一声，Allura踉跄着后退，差点跌落水中。在Zarkon进一步追击之前，Shiro凌空一跃狠狠咬住了Zarkon的大腿。这给Lance跑到Allura身边争取了时间，他开枪击中了Zarkon的肩膀，并扶着Allura退开到安全的距离。

“Shiro，松口。”Keith边跑边喊道，手中的小刀全速射向Zarkon。Zarkon截住小刀往别处甩去，而Keith又施法将匕首收回自己手中。

然而Shiro没有听Keith的话，他尽力给对方造成更大的伤害，直到Zarkon捉住了他的后颈把他拽下来。Shiro呜呜地扭动着挣扎，但对方牢牢掐着他甩动，直到Shiro坚持不住变回了人类。他赤身裸体、绝望地想推开Zarkon，他的义肢上又感受到拉力了。他呜咽着，手中因宝石被Zarkon尝试控制而阵阵钝痛。

Keith的小刀重新向Zarkon的后脑飞来，但是来不及了。待Shiro手中的宝石飞出去之后，Zarkon便把他像个破玩具一般随手扔到了一边。Lance向Zarkon开枪试图阻止他碰到宝石，但是这次落空了。Zarkon抢走的宝石变为了一把Shiro从来没有见过的剑，宽大的直剑上点缀着紫色与黑色的花纹，微微泛着寒光。Zarkon举起剑就要向Keith砍去。

Keith躲开攻击，小刀堪堪将大剑架在头上，剑刃擦出火花，Keith被冲击力弹了开来。Keith倒地时听见了什么断裂的声音，然而Zarkon继续挥刀砍来，他只能赶快翻滚躲开。仿佛世界变为了慢动作，Zarkon一步步向正在爬起的Keith慢慢走来。

“你们被选中是有原因的！”Allura挑着细剑冲来。Zarkon几乎不需停顿，便靠着自己的剑柄接下了对方的攻击，金属碰撞擦出火花。但这次不是急于救人，Allura的剑握得更稳了。她怒视着这个近乎他两倍高的男人，却仍在对Shiro和Keith说话。“你们不是平凡的巫师和狼人，你们是圣殿骑士，Shiro，那块宝石是属于你的。”Zarkon将Allura击退，但后者稳稳地着地了，这时Lance突然出现并向他射击，可惜还是被逼退了，只剩Keith在差点被剑风刮到之下努力想爬起身。

就在敌人再次抬手之际，Shiro又化作了一只狼，吼叫着朝Zarkon扑上去。他在空中听见了咔嗒一声，他变回了人形，而那颗宝石也飞回了他的右手上，Zarkon本想向Keith砍去的那把剑在挥下之时忽然消失了。Shiro突然感觉呼吸一阵舒畅，身上覆盖了盔甲，但他飞起来的时候明明没有察觉。

“别碰他！”Shiro的右手发出一道光芒，Zarkon手上的剑逐渐失去了形体。而对方似乎没有发觉，手臂还继续挥砍的动作。然而那块宝石已经回到了Shiro掌心，它闪耀着Shiro从未见过的奇妙紫色辉光，随后炸成一束火星，化为一把泛着粼粼月光的短剑，雪白的刀刃一闪便刺入了Zarkon的后背，深深嵌入右肩与翅膀的交界处。

Zarkon踉跄着弓起身子，紫色的翅膀随着Shiro将剑拔出而掉落在地上，伤口却没有一丝血液涌出。Zarkon咳嗽着狂吼着，渐渐沉入了水中。两人一直注视着Zarkon，直到他完全浸没Keith才将目光移向Shiro。

“你、你是个剑斗士。”Keith紫色的眼睛张得大大的，因为刚刚施法的原因还笼罩着一层红光，他笑了起来。Keith站立起来，大步向前扑进了Shiro的怀抱。Shiro松开了剑，但剑却没有落入水中。那块宝石又融入了Shiro的义肢，藏在了他的手掌中。“太好了你没出事。”

Allura在朝他们跑来，他找到Zarkon沉没的地方，伸手将大块头精灵拉了出来，然后对方看上去——变得不一样了。他的皮肤不再是暗紫色的，连样貌也不那么凶恶了。“你别妄想逃跑了。”Allura果断说完便念起了咒语。Allura的咒语除了让Shiro感受到其中的魔力强度，并不会让他感觉难受或者头痛。说实话，Shiro的头一点儿都不疼了。

Lance往Allura身边跑去，而Shiro的注意力则回到了Keith身上。“看到你安全我太高兴了。”Shiro紧紧地搂住Keith，亲了亲对方的额头。Keith也微笑着抱紧了Shiro，抓住对方肩胛垂下的厚重紫色斗篷。此时Zarkon从地上爬起来，双眼瞪大而痛苦地挣扎了起来，随后便消失不见了。

“你们把他送去哪了？”Keith的问话有些犹豫，而Shiro也希望Keith的猜测是正确的，那只是个传送咒语而不是什么杀人咒。Allura掸了掸手上的灰尘，一边朝湖岸走来一边说。

“监狱。”她说道，“他身负重罪。Lance，回去的时候请你务必给这两位帮助过我们的混血儿和狼人他们应得的奖赏。然后帮助他们离开这片森林吧。”

“遵命，公主殿下。”Lance轻轻吻了一下她的手，逗得后者咯咯笑了起来，还拉过他来浅浅地亲了一下。

“话说，嘿，”Keith对Lance和Allura开口，而那两人看上去像Keith打扰了他们一样。“为什么你们要一直叫我混血儿？”

Allura忍俊不禁，“因为你有一半精灵血统啊。看看你的手。”Keith闻言低头查看自己的右手，而Shiro仍然紧紧地搂住Keith，同时观察着另外两人。他一直盯着正在讨论自己和Keith的Lance和Allura，当然也是因此他才会偷听别人讲话。Shiro一直维持着这个姿势，直到Keith温柔地将他的头扭正。

“嘿，狼人先生，”Keith欣喜地笑着，轻轻抚上Shiro的义肢，将Shiro的手掌翻过来。他小心抬起自己的右手，将掌心展示给Shiro看，那儿竟然也自然地镶嵌着一块和Shiro一样的微微闪烁的红色宝石。“看咱俩多登对。”

“因为你们都是圣殿骑士。”Lance向两人走来，伸出自己同样镶着蓝色宝石的手。Allura已经不见了，但Shiro仍然能感受到她的魔力正涌动在森林内的某处。“宝石能赋予你们极大的力量。我们虽然认得你，”Lance朝Keith摆了摆手，“但我们着实没想到你们竟有能力从Zarkon手上夺回黑狮宝石。宝石一定是在Zarkon将我封印进湖里的那晚不知不觉中选择了你们。”

两人都看着Lance，一头雾水，连问题也不知道该从何提起。最终还是Keith先开口了。“你们认识我？”

Lance叹了口气，“是的，我们知道红狮宝石很可能就在一名混血精灵巫师身上。”Keith呆呆地望着对方，而后又担忧地看向自己的手，Shiro搂住他的腰的举动令他停了下来。“你们两个别太担心啦，”Lance大力拍了拍二人的肩膀，带头向离开湖边空地的唯一一条小路走去，“我们会教你们如何控制的。真抱歉，因为你们出现的时机正赶上战争之中。”

“但是等等，”Keith跟着Lance，Shiro紧随其后，“那为什么Shiro可以战胜一个能将你这样的纯种精灵打败的强大精灵呢？”

“我没有被它打败！他只是把我封进了净化之湖以污染水源、毒害森林，最终将红狮宝石逼出来而已，因为他知道你是个自然巫师，而他妄图掠夺所有宝石，懂吗？”Lance恼羞成怒地扑打着双翼，他叉着手把Keith和Shiro带出树林。“别管啦，反正以后会教给你们的，现下你们该做的就是回家好好休息。”

“等一下，那为什么Keith能找到你而不是Allura呢？”Shiro突然之间重新回忆起了一周前两人在树林里的全部对话。终于能够拥有正确记忆的感觉真好啊。

“她需要携带着宝石的人，她自己不持有宝石，而红狮宝石是最适合用于寻找其他宝石的，”Lance说，“确切地说，拥有宝石者即她的皇家护卫队成员。话说，剑士，你的盔甲要消失了。”

Shiro愣了一秒，低头果然发现自己的袖子和衣摆变透明了。他摘掉义肢交给Keith，变身成狼，以皮毛遮羞。Lance笑了出来，笑声和Allura的声音一样悦耳，他又说，“你少了一只手臂，但变成狼却有四只爪子？你们可真是奇怪的一对儿。”

“而你最终将成为精灵国王，不是吗？”Keith抬了抬自己的手和Shiro的假肢，引得Lance更加快乐地笑了起来。

“这是目标，不过我们下次会从政治活动先开始，”Lance指了指前方并与他俩挥挥手。此时Shiro才注意到他们已经站在Holt家前面那条街了，整个林子仿佛缩小了一样，明明他们深入树林还花了好几个小时。“送你们到这儿应该就行了吧。过几天我会亲自到你店里再继续聊。”

原本Keith和Shiro两人都站在森林的出口看着城镇，当他们回头想请问更多问题时，Lance已经不见了。Keith呼了口气，念咒从神秘空间里给Shiro召来了几件衣服。“我们找点东西吃吧，我饿死了。”

Shiro接过衣物，先用一只手穿上裤子。然后装上义肢再套上衣服，Keith见手上物品没那么多了，才继续变出一双鞋。“嗨，宝贝。”

“嗯？”Keith看Shiro把鞋穿好，与对方相视一笑，“怎么了？”

“你没有咳嗽了。”Shiro直起上身，拇指摸了摸义肢上藏着宝石的位置。Keith恍然，手下意识地触碰了嘴唇一下，随即也对Shiro笑了起来。

“那你的头还痛吗？”Keith拉起Shiro的手，牵着他慢慢走出森林。

“完全不痛了。”Shiro摇摇头，手指小心地与Keith相扣，一起向城镇走去。

Shiro感觉一身轻松，不知是因为不用再背着Keith了，还是因为身上的肾上腺素尚未消退。Keith紧紧地扣住他的手，一边喃喃着一些关于药草的评价，一边领着Shiro来到Holt家旁边的那家餐厅，又是他们往常的座位。两人坐下用餐，还是和几个月前一样的一碟培根，他们快速交流起了所有发生的事。方才的轻松感散去，Shiro突然觉得又饿又累。Keith施了个咒语，让周围的人无法听清他们的谈话内容。

他们交谈着一边打发时间一边等待上菜，Shiro能感觉到一种并不熟悉的魔力在自己四肢百骸中涌动。而Keith似乎还能感觉到手心的宝石，还抱怨这样自己拿起银制餐具时感觉怪怪的。两人很快便结束了对话，疲惫而缓慢地往嘴里进里塞入食物。

“你知道吗，”Keith叉起一串香肠开始啃，“Lance说的有些话我一直耿耿于怀。”

“什么？”Shiro正靠近盘子去铲那块脸盆一般大的煎饼，而且他刚刚荷包蛋切都没切就一整个塞进了口中。Keith扑哧一笑，伸出叉子压在对方的煎饼上，一方面帮助Shiro切饼，一方面是想给自己的香肠加点蛋料。

“他提到一场战争，”Keith说，“不是过去时，而是正在开展之中。”

Shiro吞下口中的食物，舔了舔嘴唇，一边嚼着剩下那块煎饼一边望着Keith。“哦，”他说，“我想我们会查出其中的含义。”

“对，我也觉得。”Keith说着牵起Shiro空闲的手，轻轻捏了捏他的义肢。“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”Shiro对Keith绽放出笑容，同样收到了对方甜蜜的回应。


End file.
